Wish You Were Here
by Captain Stitch
Summary: While spending time with his aunt Blonda in Fairy World, Poof receives a postcard from an old friend that he thought he would never hear from again. SPARKY 4 LIFE!
**AN:** For those of you who miss seeing Poof and/or Sparky on the show you're not alone. I too miss these adorable little guys having the spotlight and so I came up with this one last idea that is centered around the both of them. Since Sparky's not on the character list this story is just gonna be labeled as Poof.

I really hope you like it Poof/Sparky fans. After all, this is for you.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FOP.**

* * *

They say that growing up changes everything, they were absolutely right. I was no longer that adorable little fairy baby who couldn't say anything but my own name or little words in between, whom had always depended on both of my parents to care for me.

In fact, I could finally speak full sentences, and had spent more time hanging out with my friends from school after school hours then I had been at home in Dimmsdale with my family.

My god brother Timmy had also changed since I last saw him; he's still the same beaver boy as Dad had called him, but he doesn't spend much time locked away in his room with just my parents around anymore.

Now he hangs out with the new girl who had recently moved to town. As for my parents, they were still the same; hanging out with my older bro, going on crazy adventures together.

Mom had told me that she and dad had now been assigned to care for both Timmy, and this new girl instead of it just being him due to a fairy shortage.

I chuckled as I thought about Timmy's reaction to the news; he didn't like change all that much, but he didn't seem to mind me or Sparky when we met for the first time. Then again, he wished for me to be born, and had always wanted an actual pet he could hang out with in front of other people without exposing his big secret to the world. Although he had done that a few times, but it was for a good reason.

Outside of class I've been staying at my Aunt Blonda's place in Fairy World on weekends, and surprisingly she enjoyed my stay with her.

I heard from Timmy that before I was brought into the world she and mom never got along just like Dad and Grandpa never did. Yet they seemed to have worked something out or they must have, wanting what's best for me.

Foop and I were no longer at each other's throats ever since I finally learned how to speak, and I seen him time to time at recess on the playground, so we would sometimes hang out and talk about how things were going for us now that we were no longer enemies.

I've also been training with Jorgen, the head leader of Fairy World to get my first wand now that I'm finally able to control my magic and would no longer be needing my rattle. Aunt Blonda was very pleased with me, and as a treat she always gave me brownies- it was my favorite treat, and it always has been while growing up.

I guess I get my love of chocolate from my mother, just like I get my love of cheese from Dad, violence from Timmy, and being playful from Sparky. I frowned as I thought about the little yellow dog, as I hadn't heard much about him since I last saw him.

Come to think of it, neither of my parents even mentioned him while I chatted on the phone with them lately. I don't think they even knew where he was.

The first thing that popped into my mind was that he could had died from a tragic event that occurred in the town, but then I remembered that fairy dogs couldn't die, and like us fairies he was immortal.

Maybe he was also doing something big with his life like I had been doing. Maybe he became a famous song writer, or maybe he became some secret agent, and due to his new career he couldn't stay at home with the family, as it would put everyone including himself in grave danger. As a spy you had to go where you were needed, and would always be on the run.

Still, I missed seeing him, and had to wonder what happened to him. I don't think Timmy had noticed his sudden disappearance either, or perhaps he did and he was okay with letting him go. After all, he would have to let go of Mom and Dad some day- that's just how it is as you age. Those were the rules of fairies.

Unpacking my luggage that I took to my aunts house, I pulled out a photo that was inside a sparkly purple frame I made in school during arts and crafts.

Inside the frame was the last family portrait we had taken together before Sparky had left us.

We were outside in the backyard in front of the Turner house enjoying a beautiful sunny day. It was summer, so Timmy didn't have any school until the fall, leaving us enough time to do all of the fun activities he had planned for us to do before getting back to the books in September.

I missed being with them, but I knew that after I had finished my training I would return home to them, only Sparky wouldn't be there when I get back. Sadly, I don't think he will ever be coming back.

I'm alone now, my aunt had went to an audition for a new show that would be airing around here, and since her former show had been canceled, this was the next big step for her acting career. I was proud of her, and was also very glad I finally got to meet her after what felt like an eternity.

Getting back to my suitcase, I picked out a comic from my belongings, and got up onto the bed in the guest room to begin reading, waiting patiently for Aunt Blonda to return, or at lest give me a call telling me if she got the part or not- hopefully she did.

Scanning the pictures as I read through the panels, I heard a sound coming from downstairs. I threw down the graphic novel, raced out of the room, and peered over the railing to see something laying on the floor in front of the door.

Approaching the object that had laid there, I picked it up, and took a good look at it; it was a postcard, someone must have sent me a postcard, and it must have just arrived through the mail slot in the door. Flipping it over, I read what the message said, and smiled when I realized who it was from.

My little friend,

The craziest thing had happened to me while I was on vacation in Mexico- that's right, I'm in Mexico enjoying some tasty Mexican dishes, and hanging out on the sandy beach watching the beautiful, breathtaking sunset with a cool, refreshing glass of lemonade.

I found something pretty cool on the sandy beach, it was a sea shell that if you put it up to your ear you could hear the ocean.

I even found an angry crab hiding inside the shell, and he pinched me on the nose several times, leaving me running around in circles screaming, trying to remove it from my nose. Okay, so maybe that shell wasn't a hollow one like I thought it was when I first spotted it.

Anyway, I just wanted to say that even though it's been a fun time down here it's also been quite lonely without you guys around.

Sorry I didn't tell you guys where I was heading. I had to catch my flight early, although I could had just poofed there myself.

I don't know when I'll be coming back home, but one thing I'm sure of is that I can't wait to see you all again, and continue with our amazing adventures together as a family.

I have to go now, I think that crab is plotting revenge on me for disturbing him. I love you guys, and can't wait to see you again when I get back- whenever that is.

Wish you were Here.

-Sparky

I ended up laughing, and shedding a tear or two at the same time after reading the postcard I held tightly in my hands.

Now I knew where my good friend was, and also knew that he was also going to be coming back to us once he finished his vacation. Until then, I still had this touching postcard to remind me of him.

Later that afternoon my aunt, and I sat at the table eating brunch- as none of us had eaten much since we got up. Unlike mom's cooking hers was delicious.

As I sat in my chair I read the postcard Sparky had sent me from Mexico again. The room was dead silent, except for the sound of the silverware hitting our dishes as we ate.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay here, sweetie?"

I looked up at my aunt, and smiled after I had finished reading. "I'm really liking it here. Thanks again for letting me stay with you, Aunt Blonda."

She smiled sweetly in return. "Anything for my little nephew."

"How did the audition go?"

"Great, I got the part!"

I smiled as those words struck my ear drums. I knew she would get this job. After all, she was an amazing actress. Hopefully one day she will finally earn the Zappy award.

Getting up from my seat to place the dirty dishes into the sink, and turning the tap on to rinse them spotless I smiled sadly as I heard Sparky's voice replaying inside my mind.

As I scrubbed at the plates with a sponge making them sparkle and shine, I thought of the words that I would say until the day when I would get to see my friend again.

 _I miss you too, Sparky._

* * *

 **AN:** Sparky being in Mexico just seemed like the best option for me to go with for his sudden disappearance and he seemed to really enjoy his stay there as mentioned in I Dream of Cosmo so that's what I stuck with. As for Poof, I said that he was in school and could had been hanging out at his aunts house as in the show he never got to meet her after his birth.

Also, I'm aware of Sparky's lack of intelligence, I just thought it would be cute for him to write Poof a postcard showing how much he misses him while he was away.


End file.
